This Sorrowful Life
"This Sorrowful Life" is de vijftiende aflevering van seizoen 3 van The Walking Dead. ''De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 24 maart 2013. Samenvatting Terwijl Rick twijfelt over wat te doen met Michonne neemt Merle het heft in eigen handen. Verhaal Rick bespreekt met Daryl en Hershel het plan om Michonne uit te leveren. Hershel wil er niets van weten en gaat weg. Daryl stemt wel toe. Rick wil Merle erbij halen en gaat met hem praten. Hij vertelt hem het plan maar waarschuwt dat de anderen het niet mogen weten. Merle vertelt dat als de Gouverneur Michonne in handen krijgt dat hij haar niet zal vermoorden maar zal martelen. Hij noemt Rick ijskoud. Maar zegt dat hij er toch niet de moed voor heeft. Ondertussen maken Carl en Maggie kabaal als afleiding voor de zombies zodat Daryl en Glenn spijkermatten kunnen neerleggen op de weg voor de gevangenis. Michonne zegt dat ze niet hoeven te winnen. Ze moeten ervoor zorgen dat het gevecht voor hun niet de moeite waard is. In de gevangenis vraagt Carol of Merle nu aan hun kant staat. Hij antwoordt dat hij aan de kant van zijn broer staat. Merle zegt dat Carol veranderd is. Zij kaatst terug dat hij misschien ook veranderd is. Glenn is bezig te gevangenis te versterken als Daryl langskomt. Daryl zegt dat Merle het goed zal maken voor hij gedaan heeft. Glenn zegt dat hij Merle kan vergeven voor wat hij hem heeft aangedaan maar niet voor wat hij Maggie heeft aangedaan. Daryl gaat op zoek naar Merle en vindt hem op zoek maar drugs. Merle noemt Daryl zwak. Daryl vraagt wat er gebeurd is met Maggie en Glenn. Het enige antwoord dat hij geeft is dat hij ergere dingen heeft gedaan. De anderen zien hem als de duivel maar Merle ziet zichzelf als iemand die het vuile werk doet. En in deze tijd heb je zo iemand ook nodig. Hershel is in de gevangenis aan het bidden met Beth en Maggie. Hij zegt dat hij alles zal doen om hun veilig te houden. Rick zoekt ondertussen naar iets wat hij als touw kan gebruiken. Hij bukt zich om een een stekkerdoos op te rapen. Hij kijkt naar boven en ziet Lori staan. Hij staat op en gooit de stekkerdoos weg. Hij gaat naar Hershel toe en zegt dat het plan niet doorgaat. Hershel reageert opgelucht. Merle neemt Michonne mee het ondergrondse deel van de gevangenis. Ze komen een paar zombies tegen. Michonne doodt er één en op dat moment slaat Merle haar neer. Hij doodt de overige zombies. Hij bindt haar handen vast en doet een zak over haar hoofd. Michonne en Merle lopen over een weg. Michonne haar handen zijn vastgebonden met daaraan vast een stuk prikkeldraad. Merle vertelt haar over het plan van Rick. Hij zegt dat Rick toch te laf was om het plan uit te voeren en dat hij het nu doet. Rick gaat naar Daryl toe en zegt dat het plan niet doorgaat. Alleen zijn Merle en Michonne verdwenen. Rick wilt er achter aangaan maar Daryl gaat alleen. Merle zegt tegen Michonne dat dit voor hem een kans is om Daryl en de mensen in de gevangenis te helpen. Michonne gelooft niet dat Merle zo kwaadaardig is als hij zich voordoet. Merle vertelt dat hij al 16 mensen heeft gedood. Glenn gaat maar Hershel toe en vraagt hem om de hand van Maggie. Hershel geeft hem zijn zegen. Merle maakt het prikkeldraad vast aan een paal. Hij probeert ondertussen een auto te stelen maar het alarm gaat af. De zombies worden aangetrokken door het geluid. Michonne probeert hem te roepen maar hij reageert niet. Er komen twee zombies op Michonne af. Met behulp van het prikkeldraad weet ze de zombies te doden. Merle heeft het alarm onklaar gemaakt. Hij doodt verschillende zombies en bevrijdt Michonne van het prikkeldraad. Samen ontsnappen ze in de auto. Michonne blijft tegen hem praten. Ze zegt dat hij de vuile klusjes mag doen. En dat Rick zoiets nooit aan Daryl zou vragen omdat hij hem respecteert. Michonne gelooft dat dit zijn kans was geweest om een nieuw begin te maken. Maar dat hij liever het buitenbeentje blijft. Merle zegt dat Rick bereidt was om haar op te offeren. Zij is net zo goed een buitenbeentje. Glenn gaat naar het hek toe met zombies. Hij snijdt bij een vrouwelijk zombie twee vingers af. Michonne vraagt aan Merle of hij mensen heeft gedood voor de zombie uitbraak. Hij zegt nee. Michonne gaat verder en vraagt of hij mensen heeft gedood voor Woodbury. Maar Merle geeft geen antwoord. Zij is ervan overtuigd dat ze nog steeds terug kunnen, allebei. Maar Merle wilt niet teruggaan. Hij stopt de auto en stuurt Michonne terug naar de gevangenis. Merle gaat alleen verder. Daryl komt Michonne tegen. Hij vraagt of zij hem gedood heeft maar zij schudt nee. Daryl gaat alleen achter Merle aan. Merle gebruikt de auto om zombies te lokken. Daarna rijdt hij naar de afgesproken plek met de Gouverneur en springt uit de auto. Hij verstopt zich in de schuur. De mensen van de Gouverneur gaan kijken bij de auto en moeten de zombies doden. Merle schiet vanuit de schuur de mensen neer. Hij heeft de Gouverneur in zijn vizier maar op het moment dat hij schiet loopt Ben ervoor. Merle wordt aangevallen door een zombie en terwijl hij de zombie doodt wordt hij door Martinez neergeslagen. De Gouverneur komt erbij. Hij slaat Merle in elkaar en bijt twee vingers af. Merle zegt dat hij niet zal gaan smeken voor zijn leven. De Gouverneur zegt ijskoud nee en schiet Merle neer. Glenn vraagt Maggie ten huwelijk en ze zegt ja. Rick vertelt de mensen in de gevangenis van het plan om Michonne uit te leveren. Hij wilde het doen om iedereen veilig te houden maar hij heeft zich bedacht. Alleen voert Merle het plan nu zelf uit. Hij zegt dat hij niet zoals de Gouverneur wilt zijn. Hij wilt geen dictatuur maar een democratie. Hij vraagt wat zij willen. Of ze gaan ervandoor of ze blijven in de gevangenis en vechten voor de plek. Rick staat in de uitkijktoren en ziet Michonne aan komen lopen. Daryl komt aan bij de schuur. Hij ziet dat Merle is veranderd in een zombie. Daryl breekt. Merle probeert hem aan te vallen en Daryl steekt hem woedend verschillende keren neer. Daarna valt hij snikkend in het gras en treurt om het verlies van zijn broer. Trivia * De titel "'This Sorrowful Life'" (dit treurige leven) verwijst naar Merle. Hij beseft dat hij nooit zal horen bij de groep van Rick maar dat er in de wereld ook geen plaats meer voor hem is. * De Gouverneur bijt twee vingers af bij Merle. Glenn snijdt twee vingers af bij een vrouwelijke zombie voor een verlovingsring. * Aan het einde van de aflevering zegt Merle dat hij niet gaat smeken voor zijn leven. Hij zei dit ook in de derde aflevering van het eerste seizoen '"Tell It to the Frogs'''" toen hij op het dak vast zat. * Deze aflevering deelt zijn naam met het zesde deel van de stripreeks. Categorie:Afleveringen